Four experiments are described. The first measures kinetics of a nonpharmacologic dose of cocaethylene. Neither cocaine nor ethanol, only deuterium-labeled cocaethylene will be administered in the 1st experiment. The 2nd and 3rd experiments assess the interations of various doses of IV cocaine and oral ethanol on cocaine metabolism and cocaethylene formation. The experiment assesses the effects of various routes of cocaine administration.